grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother of Chaos
A very bizarre, crazy lady with a shrill of a voice, she is a radical 'Christian' leader who believes the end of the world is coming soon and has many weird and heretical believes. She is as part of the New Apostolic Reformation movement as well as a big fan of the Prosperity Gospel. Early Life Born in a small dusty town in America, she was from a young age, hugely influenced by the New Apostolic Reformation and Word of faith movement as her father was a traveling radical pastor who preached about everyone needing to do miracles. Adopting for herself the name Mother of Chaos after she supposedly had an audible conversation with God, she claim to be an apostle and a prophet and managed to get herself situated into the preaching circuit and in the heart of both movements. Despite her very annoying personality which is crazy and bizarre and the most irritating shrill of a voice, through her Youtube channel, where she posts her ramblings and prophecy she has become very popular in the NAR and WOF movement while to many others she has appeared to be a laughing stock or very dangerous. Among her good friends are C.D Cakes a fellow word of faith pastor, who through his vast influence had helped her to become the prominent person she was. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 27 When a snap election was called for between Tessa Crab and Sam Bishop, Sam desperate to know the results decided against his better judgement to go and see Mother of Chaos for a prediction in the future. Mel, his wife and his adopted mother Mary Bishop both advice him against this as they see her as a crackpot and dangerous. Crystal Meth, Mother of Chaos neighbour and fellow NAR adherent encourages Sam to listen to Mother of Chaos words as she is the mouth piece of God. She declares that Sam will win as the prophecy says. Sam is reassured however it is clear Mother of Chaos is anything but a profit as Tessa Crab manages to win the election much to Sam's horror which caused for her title of being a prophet to be questioned. Volume 29 When Jeremy Thompson and Adam Thompson come to Grasmere Valley claiming that Jeremy who is autistic and can't walk and barely communicate had been to heaven and back after a tragic car accident, Crystal Meth as do Mother of Chaos, Sharon Penn and Lady Lynette Parsons are among those who jump on the bandwagon with supporting vigorously their account. The four of them bump into Alexander Estrix at the grocery store. They rave about their 'experiences' they are having as it seems everyone is physical encounters of heaven, hell, God or the holy spirit. Mother of Chaos claims to have visited heaven herself. When Alexander Estrix says he has never had such supernatural a experience, they claim that he is not a Christian as they are shocked he has never had such an experience. Alexander loses his temper at them especially Sharon who is a call girl and he points how someone of that lifestyle could claim she is a Christian but he is not. The four are outraged by such a judgmental statements while working at the grocery store, Buck Felton fires Alexander and he leaves, his faith having been shipwrecked by the four. Volume 32 When the insufferable Mrs Campbell refuses to move out of Grasmere Valley, Pat Roth, the late night prophesy charismatic talk show hosts decides to pronounce a fake prophesy on his show that Grasmere Valley would be burned up hoping that on the show which Mrs Campbell ends up watching that she would run out of town. He enlists both Crystal Meth and Mother of Chaos who seem to have seen what was about to happen with Grasmere Valley. Mother of Chaos seems to genuinely believe in her own prophesy as she keeps shouting out fire. Soon the audience believe it to be true and pandemonium is unleashed as everyone is trying to get out of the studio and out of Grasmere Valley. The fake prophesy spreads and it seems everyone wants out of the town, except Mrs Campbell who doesn't believe a word of it. As a result of the panic created Pat Roth agrees with Crystal Meth to start a fire to show how their prediction came true.